Beautiful Evil
by VictoriaKing12321
Summary: Luring men, capturing their hearts, yet killing them swiftly once in their grasps. Creatures hideous on the inside, yet the most beautiful on the outside. But what if one is different? What will happen then? OOC Eric/Ariel story!
1. Chapter 1: Evil creatures

**AUTHOR: So, this is a story that is kind of like little mermaid. Except WAY different. Eric and Ariel are totally out of character and honestly I just made it little mermaid because I love how Eric and Ariel look and I kept the whole mermaid thing. But the mermaids in this are kind of like the ones in Pirates of the Caribbean, on stranger tides. Almost like Sirens. Please just give my story a chance. I know the first chapter is short but it's just because it's like the intro to the story. I hope you injoy they story! pLeAsE rEaD & ReViEw!**

"There was once a legend. A legend of half human, half fish creatures. The most beautiful creatures to ever walk, or swim on earth. They outranked any other beast. Though beautiful on the outside, they were hideous on the inside. Feeding on human flesh, they survived. They were thought to be chased to other parts of the world. But only a month ago, our lost ones were unlucky enough to meet again with the pale demons. Today we mourn, and celebrate the lives of the lost, and loved."

The man continued to speak, but I couldn't help but block him out. If I listened anymore, I might start to feel quite ill.

Today, is the funeral. The funeral of many brave men including my brother, who were attacked by the foul _things _that turn your worst nightmares running in the other direction.

**Mermaids.**

There is no joyful tales of them, just horror stories told around a fire.

Their beauty is beyond words. Their eyes, like doors to the soul.

Yet, within just one touch, you will soon see who they truly are.

You can try to fight them but it's no use.

You are no longer in control of your body. You are banging on the inside to control whats going on, on the other side. Your feet move to follow them, yet your brain is screaming at you, for it knows your doom.

Hideous yet beautiful creatures that lure men into the water, only to decide their wicked fate.

Some torture the men, some love to hear their muffled screams of aggony under the water, but their are few that kill you quickly. So that at least it's over and done with.

The war was declaired on them when too many mens lives were taken.

The war, we thought we won.

But we were wrong.

After the war, we didn't speak of them. We acted as though they never exsisted.

Yet everytime going out to sea, we shook in our boots.

We still felt their presence I guess you might say.

For good reason too.

They never left us, only hid. Deep beneath the murky water. So deep, that if even a great swimmer tried to swim so low, their ears would bleed.

But they are back. Back to be noticed.

My name is Eric.

They killed my brother, and I will always hate them for it.

**Author: Did you like it?! Remember to review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! XOXOXOXOX**


	2. Chapter 2: Fools we are

**Author: So I'm just sitting here, watching Hunger Games. Who else is utterly obsessed with the hunger games?! I've seen it so many times but when Prim screams when Katniss vollenteers and when Rue dies I just bawl my eyes out. (Please excuse my mispelled words, I'm trying to watch and type at the same type lol) Well I see I got my first review THANK YOU (Nicky Azure)!****I'm so glad you like my idea! Anyways, I hope you like the story!**

It's time. Time to face our fears.

The men are going out to the sea to fish. Well, what's left of the fish.

The men have been scared to go out to sea because of them, so their only resort was to start eating the fish, our food. But we need the food to survive.

We went out armed and with a carefull eye. We are the first ship to set sail since the last fallen one.

We thought that if we went in a bigger ship that maybe we would have a better chance. How foolish.

We have been out for a while and by now it has gotten dark, so dark that you could barely see the waves crashing beneath us. We thought, finally, they didn't come for us.

All of the sudden I hear a beautiful sound, a sort of melody. All of the ships men stop, to hear such a wonderful noise. We look, and there standing in the middle of the ship, is a woman. Naked, her skin smoothe and tan. Hair, just reaching her breast.

"Aaaaaahhhh" She sang.

She, most sexy, drawed us in.

Every man, every boy, walked forward in a trance.

I took my eyes off her, for only one second, to see the whole ship covered with them. Silentely they sneeked up on us. With us so endrawled in one womans beauty, we didn't realize what a trap we have walked into.

All at once they lunged, faces morphing into something much more hideous than you ever seen.

They seemed so light and fragile at once but now, as one claw at my face on top of me, feels as though a box of bricks was thrown upon me.

I pulled my knife and slit its throat, running to save my dear friend Sal.

There, standing near the edge was a mermaid, looking so lost. For some reason she jumped off the edge, never touching a single one of us.

The fighting seemed to go on forever, there were fewer and fewer of us and the mermaids but they were lurking under the ship, waiting to tip it once we were all dead.

I grabbed an empty crate with holes, and quickly hid in it. I rolled myself over the edge of the ship and felt myself hit the icy water. I surprisingly didn't sink. I look through the hole to see the ship has caught fire, and then over it tips.

I thought I was free, that maybe I might return home. But I feel a weight on the crate and I go under. I hold my breath as something claws at it. I try to hold my breath but the minutes go by, and the last thing I see is red. A beautiful red, flow in the water.

**Author: Okay I know that chapter was ALSO very short, but if you look at my other stories, you will see that they are short in the beginning and get longer as they go on. It's because I like to introduce you to the story in the beginning chapters but once I get to around the 3rd or 4th chapter they start to grow longer. So do you like how my story is turning out? You don't think it's badly written right? Sorry for any misspelled words! Well thank you lovelies and please check out my other stories!**

**ReAd AnD rEvIeW!**


End file.
